Minor Pimple Crisis
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Just a fun little story. EO of course.


**A/N: Just a fun little story. I added some background so if I get enough requests (reviews) I am willing to add another chapter or two of family fun and maybe so EO fun. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Detective Olivia Benson woke up in the warmth and safety of her fiance's arms, her partner Elliot Stabler; by the shrill beeping of the alarm clock.

Olivia gently dislodged herself from Elliot's arms. She didn't really want to but she had to get ready for work, even if she was only on desk duty.

She walked out of the master bedroom and decided to make a quick detour on the way to the bathroom down the small hallway.

Olivia pushed open the half open white painted bedroom door, across the hall, which had two name plates on it. Noah and Kobie. The mother found her and her fiance's identical twin boys sitting on the blue carpet, playing nicely with their building blocks and chatting away.

Noah William and Kobie Thomas were now four years old and were Elliot and Olivia's little miracles.

The detectives had nearly lost their sons when Olivia was nearly eight months pregnant with them.

Elliot and Olivia were on the way home from spending christmas dinner with the Special Victims Squad when a driver, who had fallen asleep at the wheel ended up colliding with them, causing the car roll on it's side. Olivia didn't remember any of it because she had been sound asleep when it happened, she just remember waking up in the sterile white hospital room with a small pouch with stitches near the bottom instead of her big baby bump and Casey and Cragen were by her side.

_Flashback_

_Olivia's coffee brown eyes fluttered open and loooked around the room in confusion. 'How did I get here?'_

"_What happened, Case?" She asked, with her hands on her now small pouch._

"_You and Elliot were in a pretty bad car accident, Liv. The car rolled on to it's side," the red haired ADA explained._

"_Oh God. The twins. My babies," she cried out in panic._

_Casey gently caressed the back of the detective's hand. "They're fine, Liv. You have two little boys. Dr Hanson said that he'd take you to go see them as long as you promise to keep seated in the wheel chair," she assured her._

"_Yes I did," Dr Hanson said as he walked in to the hospital room with a wheelchair, "Hey Olivia, glad to see you awake. I'll go take you to see your little christmas babies," he said with a smile before he helped her in to the wheelchair._

_Dr Hanson wheeled Olivia in to the NICU, where they found Elliot already sitting in his wheelchair near the two incubators, containing their sons. They were so tiny and connected to machines._

_Elliot turned around and slightly smiled at Olivia. "Hey baby. You have cuts and bruises on your face. Are you ok?"_

"_Hey El, yeah I'm ok, are you?" Olivia whispered._

"_Yes, baby, I'm fine," Elliot replied as he watched her place a hand on each incubator. "They're so tiny, El," she whispered with tears in her eyes._

"_They'll be alright, Livvie. They're Benson and Stabler so they're definately fighters," Elliot whispered back and caressed her cheek._

"_I hope you're right. Do you still want to name them Noah and Kobie?"_

_Elliot kissed his girlfriend's cheek and nodded. "Yes baby, I think it suits them."_

_End flashback_

Noah and Kobie were in the NICU for eight long and terrifying weeks. The couple watched their children get better, get worse but and then get better again before they eventually were well enough to be released and allowed to go home.

Olivia squatted down and opened her arms for her little boys. They were small for their age but were very healthy and active.

"Morning boys," she said with a smile.

Both boys discarded their building blocks and ran toward their loving mother. "Mommy!" They both called out in unison and ran over, in to Olivia's arms.

Olivia gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy is going to take a shower and then make you breakfast. Daddy is still asleep, ok, my little men?"

Both boys nodded.

"Ok Mommy," Noah replied for him and Kobie since he was the older twin.

Noah was only older by about thirty seconds though. He was born at 11:17 and was followed by Kobie at 11:18pm.

"Good boys. Play nicely," she whispered before stranding up again and walking out, leaving the door wide open.

Olivia walked in to the bathroom and turned the taps on in the shower, letting the pulsing water heat up nice and warm before taking a quick look in the mirror.

She screamed.

Elliot woke up at his fiancee's scream, thinking something was very wrong, he pounced out of the queen sized bed and rushed in to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, babe?" Elliot asked in a panic.

"I have a big pimple," she whined.

Elliot sighed in relief before laughing. "Where, babe? I can't see one," he said, looking closely.

"Daddy?" Noah ran in to the bathroom with his twin brother, after hearing the scream.

"Is Mommy ok?" Kobie finished.

Elliot squatted down to the four year olds and smiled. "Yes, boys. Mommy is just fine. Go play. I'll make you breakfast in a minute, ok?"

Both twins nodded and ran back in to their bedroom, pretending to be airplanes.

Elliot got back up and hugged his fiancee. "I can't see any pimples. Your face is perfect, baby," he whispered and gave her a soft kiss.

"Thanks, El. Just what I wanted to hear."

Elliot smiled. "Ah! There it is. Right on your chin," he joked as he rubbed her soft olive toned chin.

"I told you," Olivia whined again, pouting.

The handsome detective rubbed her slender arms. "I was only joking, honey. Chill out. You don't have any pimples," he laughed.

Olivia poked out her bottom lip but then laughed. "You're so evil," she said and slapped him in the arm, "go feed the children. I got to take a shower."

Elliot gave his fiancee another kiss on the lips. "Ok baby, I'll go make your favourite. Pancakes."

"Thanks, El," Olivia replied and rubbed the small swell of her belly. "I've been craving pancakes a lot lately. I think this baby loves pancakes," she said with a laugh.

"That's my baby," Elliot laughed and rubbed Olivia's five and a half month pregnant belly bump.

Olivia laughed and gave Elliot another quick kiss on the lips. "Go feed the boys," she said and stripped out of her pyjamas.

Elliot nodded and walked out, closing the bathroom door behind him.


End file.
